Narentia
The Narentian Federation (officially the Federal Republic of Narentia,'' Narentian:Федералнија Пепублика Нарентија,Federalnija Republika Narentija until the 17th May 2013) is a micronation existing since September 2013. It is an enclave and exclave country, claiming areas previously controlled by Slovakia, Croatia, France, , the United Kingdom, the disputed island of Rockall. Currently, it borders the Republic of Prednádražie to the southwest. Since declaring independence, the micronation was involved in three military conflicts, mostly against other former micronationalists in the region. Etymology The nation is named afted the Narensii, an ancient Illyrian tribe in Herzegovina. The name Narentines was the name of a South Slavic tribe in Southern Dalmatia. Geography ''Main article: Terrain of Narentia The territory of Narentia is composed of a number of exclaves, mostly accessible by sea.These exclaves are called banovinas and are mentioned in the constitution. There are seven banovinas: Poplavinska- located in west-central Slovakia, it has most control over the exclave. It is the historical heartland of the country, and consists mostly of the Narentian Republic and the Lasvar Republic. It formed the northeastern part of the Prievidza district. In this region, the climate is similar to that of Slovakia, that is semi-continental with warm summers and cold, cloudy and humid winters. Jadranska-includes regions along the Adriatic coast of Croatia, from Istria as far south as Palagruža. It includes two areas- the Kvarner bay region-consisting of the Arbona county, and Plavnik republic in the north,and the Dalmatia region, consisting of the Dalmatia and Vis counties. The region is characteristic by its warm Mediterranean climate, with long warm and dry summers and rainy winters. Sjeverna-includes the disputed island of Rockall in the North Atlantic. Antarkticka- 'Currently includes only the Kerguel province National parks ''Main article: National parks of Narentia History Main article:History of Narentia Ancient history The Adriatic (Jadranska) banovina was part of the Roman province of Dalmatia. The Middle Ages Main article: Wikipedia: Great Moravia,Wikipedia: Kingdom of Hungary and Wikipedia: Medieval Hungary The Nitric Slavs arrived during the 4th century. King Samo is thought to have ruled the Poplavina region (at least some part of the claimed area), however this is not confirmed. The same area later became part of Great Moravia, as part of the Principality of Nitra. Early Modern Era Main article:Wikipedia. Habsburg monarchy The Habsburgs ruled most of Narentia following the Ottoman victory at Mohács until the end of the First World War in 1918. 20th Century During the 20th century, the Poplavinska banovina became part of Czechoslovakia and the Jadranska part of Yugoslavia. During World War II, the Poplavinska banovina became part of a Slovak Republic and Jadranska was divided between Fascist Italy and Independent State of Croatia. After the war, both banovinas returned to their former owners, Czechoslovakia and Yugoslavia. However, now under commumist dictatorship, the region was governed from Moscow and Belgrade. After the death of Jozip Broz Tito in 1980, ethnic tensions began in Yugoslavia. The communist dictatorship in Czechoslovakia ended in 1989. An independent Croatian Republic was declared in 1991, and Slovakia declared its independence in 1993. Early micronational period See also: Early history of Iryllian Slevania First parts of the Poplavina banovina seceded from Slovakia on the 28th November 2010 as the Kingdom of Rytierohrad. It transformed into the Izbiac Republic ,Zapotôčkan Federal Republic, Zapotôčkan and Izerniac Federal Republic,Kingdom of Isarnia., Principality of Cotinia ,and the Holy Euramerican Empire , influenced by medieval Germany. In February a short-lived Republic of Isarnia was created, claiming for the first time a large amount of land. However a "royal revolution" took place, and a federal monarchy of Ponitria was created. The monarchy, - wasn't controlled, but claimed as a " zone of influence". The controlled area consisted of four principalities and one duchy.Ponitria was the first micronation to have an active military and fought in the 1st Besdomowtsian war. However, due to growing tensions between the King and the remaining Principalities, a civil war broke out,resulting in the kings abdication.The Lazany Conference stopped the fighting and led to the creation of the Quertinian Federal Republic.The new micronation existed mostly on paper and consisted of 18 states and 6 territories.In August, it reformed into a socialist nation, with the name Slavinsk Federation,which reformed into a Holy Roman Empire of the German and Slavic peoples. However, when the Emperor wanted to merge a few states into one,it led to another civil war and the creation of Metonia.The Metonian Federal republic emerged out of the war, and lasted for the whole of October. Another war was yet to come, which led to an independent Izkania. Slevania Main article: Slevania : Before the creation of Slevania, there was a debate, whether the Arktis and Skalna banovinas should be incorporated, but the proposal was rejected. Negotiations started on the 21st January, but the Constitution was finished on the 9th March. The first elections were the parliament elections, which were to take place on the 31st March 2012. The winners of the elections were BiE with 2 councillors and KSLF with 1 councillor, who was delegate of two republics. In Lurkska and Akrestska. the elections took place a week later. The second elections to take place were the presidential elections, which took place from 15 to 25 April 2012. Officially, there were two candidates, but one of them did not elect at all. The problem with these elections was that A. White did not elect, but had two votes. So the former president V. Petrović named White to be president, as he thought that the candidate would vote for himself. However, Z. Tvrtković said that the official results were that he got 67% and White only 33%. White knew about the elections and in was said it was his fault he didn't vote. So the new president was to be Tvrtković, with White having only 2 days of presidency. On the 16th May 2012 Zoran Tvrtković received a letter written in Cyrillic, saying that the Slobodarsko-Jablonječka Republic declared independence and war on Slevania. They declared themselves to be a socialist state. In response, the president Zoran Tvrtković named Vitomir Petrovič dictator the following day.However, after the war, the citizens became mostly inactive. Rebel Era Main article:Slevan Reaction Iryllian Armed Rebellion,Independent State of Lasavia Narentia declared its independence on the 23rd September 2012, and its constitution was written on the same day. In September/ October 2012 a series of attempts called the Slevan Reaction tried to prevent the creation of Narentia.. However, the reaction was defeated. In mid October, most of the federal subjects in the Poplavina banovina merged to create the Poplavina Republic. However, another threat towards Narentia followed. In the end of October (27th), a group of former Iryllian politicians gathered in Novomostje and signed a secret treaty, which led to organizing a rebellion,which broke out on the 30th October, and was led by the Iryllian Legions. The rebel government, called the "Iryllian Federal Nationalities´Council" proposed state called the Iryllian Confederacy. The capital was to be Novomostje. The official name of the rebellion was Iryllian Armed Rebellion (Iryllské Ozbrojené Povstanie). The legions were divided into five divisions: L,M, N,O, P, corresponding to their Operation Zones. On the 2nd November, Narentia got its first website: http://narentia.webs.com/ The website was improved on the 26th November, when also the new constitution was completed. The war continued until a new Independent State of Lasavia was declared. The parliament elections were held on the 21st of December 2012. They were won by the Narentska Demokratična Zajednica led by Vitomir Petrovič. A coalition government along with the Narentska Narodna Jednota was created. The same day, the conflict escalated into the Battle of Lasavski Brod. With result remaining undecisive, negotiations began. Lasavia was finally admitted as one of the Narentian Federal subjects. Peace came at last. Peaceful Spring On the 6th april 2013, a Population census was taken. On the 10th April, the subjects in Arkticka banovina were merged to form Arkticka Province an those in Jezerna banovina were merged to form the Jezerna Province. On the 13th April, Goran Kovač became the President of Narentia after winning the presidential elections the day before. That day a referendum was held, which resulted in merging 6 federal subjects into the Poplavina Republic. Civil War A political crisis started after 2 ministers lost their offices. The government fell, so the President of Narentia asked Slobodan Pavelič to form a government. The government led by Slobodan Pavelič lost support the following day. Main article: Narentian Civil War After hearing that a nationalist rebel entity has been proclaimed in Novomostje, the President declared a state of emergency. The new Dictator appointed was Slobodan Pavelić. However, the members of the NDZ declared the Dictatorship to be illegitimate and Vitomir Petrović continued to act as Prime Minister.A civil war broke out. Six factions emerged, and after the Fall of Prizren, Surprise attack on Novigrad, Operation Vuk and Operation Pijesak, only two of them remained: the Narentian Republic and the Lasvar Republic. Peace negotiations Two peace treaties were signed: #the Novomostje ceasefire #Treaty of Novigrad September crisis However in September a new crisis began. The Despotate of Mysdobrey Nadeye and Republic of Srnska Krajina declared independence. After two series of negotiations with the Despotate, which led to no result, the government fell on the 21st September. A new government led by Marek Tvrtković was appointed. On the 24th september, protests led by Narentian Orthodox people against the Federal Government led by Tvrtkovic.These protests call have led to establishment of Orthodox Kingdom of Narentia. The parliament is about to discuss using the army against three rebellions. Vitomir Petrovič is threatening the government by insurgency unless the city of Novigrad becomes a seperate federal subject. On the 25th September, Novigrad became a federal subjectz, and the Pravoplavci County became a subject the following day. On the 3rd October, the County of Srnska acceeded Narentia.On the 5th October, Ivo Pajčik agreed to end sepatism. In late October , a state of emergency was declared within Novigrad and the provisional capital was moved to Slobodarevo due to the Cherrycream plot. Recent history On the 15th Februarz 2014, Narentian openned up an embassy in Serbia. After recognizing Russia, the government decided to disannex the Arkticka Province, Polynesia Province, Bjelotog Province and Jugotog Province. Currently, there is the election campaign due to the March 2014 Narentian election The elections were won by the Conservative party. The new Prime minister Mirko Željić created a government in a coalition with the federalist party. On the 6th March 2014, two federal subjects (Jezerna and Dalmatia) have been disannexed. Fall The political situation was escalting during the 2014 Narentian riots which led to the Breakup of Narentia Government Federal organs The power is divided horizontally between the legislative, executive und judiciary branches, with each of the Federal subjects being autonomous. Most power is held by the bicameral parliament, consisting of the Sabor and Federal Council. Legislative The parliament , according to the May Constitution of Narentia is composed of: *the Sabor,' with 10 seats (formerly 25). *the '''Federal Council' Executive *The''' President' is to represent the country outside and is the head of state. *The Federal Government is in charge of most of internal affairs. *There has also been a possibility of appointing a Dictator until may 2013 Political parties The current political parties are: # '''KS' Konzervatívna Strana (Conservative Party) # NDI Нарентска Демократична Инициатива (Narentian Democratic Initiave) # FS Federálna Strana (Federalist Party) # SOS Suvenská Oslobodenecká Strana (Suvak Liberation Party) # PANTERI- (PANTHERS) # SD Sociálna Demokracia (Social Democracy) # NDZ Нарентска Демократична Заједница (Narentian Democratic Union) Subdivisions Narentia is divided into federal subjects. These can be counties (жупа), republics (република), cities (београд), okrugs (округ) and provinces (покрајина). Most of the federal subjects were created on the 26th September during the administrative reform. Republics A subject with the status "republic" has the highest amount of autonomy and is governed by a president. Counties A county (župa,жупа) is found in populated, but loosely controlled areas. It is ruled by a župan (жупан) Provinces A province (pokrajina,покрајина) is a type of Narentian subject, found in mostly uninhabited or uncontrolled regions. Federal cities A federal city (or veograd) is a type of Narentian subdivision The first federal city was set up on the 25th september 2013. It is ruled by a primator (приматор). Okrug An okrug is a small, usually strong-controlled area. It is administered by a hetman with full power. Foreign relations and military Main article:Foreign relations of Narentia Foreign Relations Macronations Separatist groups Narentia recognizes the following: *Carpathian Ruthenia *Assyria *Ethiopian Monarchy *Tibet *Xinjiang Micronations Narentia seeks to entablish diplomatic relations with other micronations. It recognizes the following: *Dradelia *Kingdom of Fyrax *Vadaska *Glagolia *Foster Island Republic *Despotate of Mysdobrey Nadeye *Republic of Prednádražie *Albekistan Military The military of Narentia is not currently fighting any war. Structure: *1st Division (gen. A. Izbjacki) **1st Regiment (Novigrad,pl. M. Lasavski)-3 **2nd Regiment (Slobodarevo, pl. G. Kovač)-2 *2nd Division(gen. Z. Tvrtković) **3rd Regiment (Novomostje, pl. V.Vojislav)-2 **4th Regiment (Srnska, pl. M . Srnkić.)-2 **5th Regiment(Bojnjice, pl. V. Markovič)-1 Economy Slevania rellies on neighbouring countries (Slovakia, Croatia, Switzerland, etc.) on food, electrictiy and water supplies. The gross national product (GNP) of 2012 was 1655 NAD Companies Main article:Narentian Companies *Prizbroj Currency Until the 26th November 2012, the Slevanski Dinar (SFD) is sometimes used, but Euro remains the most common currency. Since then, the new constitution declared that the Narentski Dinar is to be the official currency. On the 22nd July 2013, the first NAD bank note was designed Tourism The most popular tourist destinations are to be found on Adriatic coast- the Dalmatia county based in Promajna with its tourist resorts of Baško Polje, Promajna, Bratuš and Borovšuma-Krvavica and the Arbona county. Transport There is one airport in the Poplavina republic, named after its founder V. Petrović. The railway route consists of two railways, one from Žabnik, via Nedožeri and Legota to Pravno and the other from Žabnik to Čausa and Hrenovec. The highway system is also composed of two major routes, the D1 running parallel with the Railway to Pravno and the D2 copying the course of the mokrava rive. Demographics Main article :Demographics of Narentia, See also: October 2013 Population census A population census was taken on the 6th April 2013 Population Religion Main article: Religion in Narentia The most practised religion in Narentia is the Roman Catholic Church, the Protestants are present in the Jezerna banovina and a planned Narentian Orthodox Church may be soon entablished. Culture Symbols Religion The most practised religion is Roman Catholic. Names Given names: *Veleslav, Vitomir Surnames-always end by the suffix -ić Cuisine Languages The official language in Narentia is Narentian (Нарентски език), written in Cyrillic. It is backed up by the constitution. However, Slovak is also used, but in official documents, Narentian is used exclusively. Other Iryllian languages are subject to quick assimilation. The only surviving languages by mid-Octoboer 2012 were: *Iztar language *Prizrenian Others became extict- #Izkan language †'(Izkanski jezik)-became partially assimilated into Iztarian #Lipanian language '† (Lipanćica)-was mostly assimilated into Chakavian Croat and Slovak. Croatian became soon extinct. #Slobodar language †''' (слободарски језик)-first Iryllian language to use Cyrillic. Became extinct after the fall of the Slobodarsko-Jablonječka Republic. #Prizav language '''†(Prizavski jazik)- a political term- at least according to the Prizrenians #Itorian language †'(Иторђина) also used Cyrillic. #Vartakian language '†-also used Cyrillic. The last two grew extinct after the end of the Slevan reaction, when they stopped being used in official documents. Currently, the existing Iryllian languages are: Narentian, Lasvarian, Srniak, Literature Traditions Sport There are two football teams: * FC Novigrad * FC Prijevidza References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Georgia_and_the_South_Sandwich_Islands #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:SG-Settlements.png Category:Narentia Category:Slavic Micronation Category:Federations Category:Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Cleanup Category:Narentian Federation Category:Iryllia Category:Federal subjects of Narentia